A New Face of Evil
by Draco the Dragon2000
Summary: When Red has a son it spells trouble for the Dragon Kingdom


**A New Face of Evil**

By Draco the Dragon2000

Chapter 1: Evil in a Dragon Egg

It was a stormy night at Red's Keep the evil dragon Red was in his study looking at map and scrolls that would give him a way to destroy that Blasted dragon Spyro he look and look but he couldn't see anything to destroy his purple dragon problem he slam his fist down and snarled.  
Red: Cruse that Dragon Spyro he ruined my plan AGAIN!!  
Suddenly he heard he heard a knock at the door of this study  
Red: come in and I hope that not my message Gnorc!  
Red turns and sees a female dragon walking into the study, she was the same height as him but she has black scales with a little bit of blue and horns her name was Alice.  
Alice: what wrong my dear, who are you yelling at?  
Red: that BLASTED DRAGON SPYRO!!  
Alice: don't get angry just because Spyro defeated you.  
Red: he defeated me twice.  
Alice: don't worry my love one day you defeat him.  
Red: you are right  
suddenly a Message Gnorc appeared though the door of red's study he was breathing hard, he been running.  
M.G: Sir Gnasty Gnorc has been defeated by the dragon with Spyro leading them, even with the Dark Gem Amour on Gnasty Gnorc.  
Red: (really mad) WHAT! NOT AGAIN! THAT STUPID LUMP OF DRAGON DUNG, HE BEEN DEFEATED AGAIN!!  
Red was so mad the gnorc was white with fear.  
Alice: temper dear temper  
Red GGRR...*sigh* thank dear  
M.G: (thinking) whoa that lady Dragon clam Red down  
Red: Now I will deal with you Gnorc!  
M.G: eep….  
Red: this will be the first and last time you give me bad news  
Red pulled a lever on a wall and a trapdoor open and the Message Gnorc fall in.  
M.G: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!  
(THUD)  
The trapdoor closes and become floor once again  
Alice: was that necessary to do that red dear  
Red: sorry my dear Alice, but I despise Gnorc with bad news especially with Spyro in it.  
Alice: oh… okay dear I let you get back to your work.  
Red turned back to his work and sigh, Alice walk to the door.  
Red: Alice?  
Alice: yes Red my dear  
Red: where did you come here anyways?  
Alice: I been hiding this for 3 months red, I laid a egg  
Red turns back to his wife shock  
Red: (shocked) WHAT, YOU LAID A EGG!!  
Alice: yes dear I will show it to you  
Red still shocked followed his wife to a door of a room that red never seen before.  
Red: this room I never saw before in the plan of my keep hmm…  
Alice: I put it in the plans for extra room, come on dear let go in.  
Alice opens the door and walks in with red still following her.  
The room was big like his study but the wall were made out of grey stone instead of black stone, 5 torches on the wall are lit making the shadows dance, he look up and on some ledges there was 4 Dark Gems.  
Red: what with the Dark Gems?  
Alice: they glow in the dark so the egg gets some of the dark power if I once heard you said.  
Red: that a good idea my love, no wonder I marry you  
Alice: that sweet dear but I hope no one heard that comment  
Red: Me either Alice Dear  
Red walked and look around to make sure none of his minion were around when he walk back into the room.  
At the center of the room there was a huge nest it took up 2 by 3 meters of the room in the middle of the nest there was a big black egg.  
Red: Is that our …..  
Red never got to finish that sentence because the egg started to shake and move  
Red: dear the egg it moving  
Alice quickly shut the door and looks around  
Alice: I know because it takes 3 month until the egg will hatch and that how many month I hide it from you...  
Alice walked back to Red's side  
the egg gave one more shake and broke apart and a little dragon crawls out and open it eyes they are deep blue and it had black scales.  
Alice: what a beautiful little dragon boy...  
Red: how do you know it a boy?  
Alice pointed and Red saw that the baby dragon was trying to eat some of the egg pieces but failing so he toss it away and started to eat another piece.  
Red: you're right it is a boy!  
Alice: …but what should call him how about Fred?  
Red: NO, Fred too normal, how about Roy?  
Alice: hhhmm.... no doesn't suit him.  
Red: I know how about Draco  
Alice looks at the baby dragon and baby dragon smile  
Alice: he like it!  
Red: okay than Draco it is!  
Draco who was chewing on the egg stopped and opens his mouth and said one word.

Draco: Destroy  
Alice: his first word isn't that cute  
Red: Destroy?  
Alice: maybe he likes destroying thing like you red my dear.  
Red: is that right Draco…  
Draco: (nods head)  
Red picks up Draco and looks at him  
Red: (smiles) you're going be a good son Draco a good son

**Chapter 2 is coming soon,  
I hope you enjoy the chapter rate and review what you think of it.**

**Draco the dragon 2000**


End file.
